I'm Where
by gredandforgerock
Summary: Harry went missing for three days after the battle. Just what was he up to? The File is part 2.
1. Chapter 1

"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime" Harry said and then left the Headmasters office and headed back to the Gryffindor tower while Hermione and Ron headed for the Great hall. When he reached the tower he didn't look around just walked right up to his dorm. He fell on his bed and was asleep moments after he landed.

Ron went into the dorm several hours later and Harry wasn't there. A massive search was started but he was nowhere to be found. They searched for three days. That evening Ron fell asleep on the couch in the common room with Hermione, and Ginny and Neville each slept in a chair.

The next morning Ginny woke up and went up to Harry's dorm and sat on his bed. She was just about to start crying when she heard a noise from Ron's bed. She looked and there was Harry laying in Ron's bed. She ran to the door and yelled, "Ron come quick."

When Harry woke up it was to someone jumping on his bed, "You're back, you're back, you're back."

Harry open his eyes to a red blur jumping on his bed. He finally woke up enough to realize it was Ginny. Harry asked, "What happened?"

Ginny stopped jumping and said, "Oh no. You don't get any questions. I want answers where have you been."

Ron said, "Ginny, give him a break. Let him wake up then you can beat him up for leaving without a word."

Harry said, "How long was I gone?"

Ron said, "Three days."

Harry grabbed Ginny's face and kissed her. Then he jumped up, "Let's go talk to Dumbledore. Where's Hermione and Neville?"

Ron said, "Wait you do remember Dumbledore is dead right?"

Harry pulled out the map and said, "Yes, I remember, I mean talk to his portrait. Oh good, they're in the common room come on.

Ron and Ginny ran after Harry. Harry jumped down the last few stairs and yelled, "Hermione, Neville come with me." He went flying out the portrait followed by Ron and Ginny.

Hermione and Neville took off after them, she said, "When did he get back, what's going on, where are we going?"

Ginny yelled back, "A few minutes ago, he wants to talk to Dumbledore's portrait."

Professor McGonagall was just leaving the office when Harry reached it, "Harry you're back."

Harry said, "Need to talk to Dumbledore and you." By that time the other four had caught up. McGonagall led them up to the office. And they all took a seat.

Minerva said, "First where have you been, when and how did you get back."

Harry said, "Do you remember the first time you saw me?"

Minerva said, "Yes I saw you shortly after you were born."

Harry said, "No the time before that, in 1978."

Albus said, "Yes I remember it well. You changed some lives didn't you."

Harry smiled, "Yes but I only set things on the right track, I couldn't change anything. Can I use the Pensieve?"

Albus said, "Of course. But prepare them before you jump in please."

Harry said, "Ok, Professor are you going to join us."

Minerva smiled, "No, I enjoyed it the first time. When you were born we knew your life was going to be hard from what you had told us. But we really had no idea you did well in not revealing information."

Hermione said, "Are you talking about time travel?"

Harry explained, "I went back to my parents seventh year. I spent three days getting to know them and their friends. I have a lot of memories I want to show. Neville some are of your parents. I couldn't change the time line, because terrible things happen to wizards who mess with time, right Hermione?"

Hermione smiled, "Right."

Harry concentrated, he put his wand to his temple and pulled the memory away slowly, then he put it into the pensieve. Then he said, "Ok, this first memory is when I woke up in their time."

**Memory **

Harry woke up because someone was poking him. "Just five more minutes" he asked.

The poking stopped but a voice he didn't recognize said "Mate, I really need my bed if you don't mind finding your own."

Harry was sure he had laid in the right bed, maybe he was in the wrong dorm. He rolled over and looked up and was positive someone was trying to prank him.

It was like looking into a mirror. Even the expression of complete surprise had to be exactly the same. Exact duplicate except the eyes, hazel eyes looked into green. Then to complete the picture they both said at the same time "Merlin's beard".

None of the five individuals in the room moved until Harry started looking around and noticed who else was there. His eyes even got bigger at each person he saw in the room. Finally he said "How did this happen, I shouldn't be here, there is no way this is really happening, it's got to be a dream, no, no, no, no, no." With each "no" he smacked himself on the head.

James finally stirred and said "Wow, uuuummm, maybe we ought to get McGonagall or perhaps even Dumbledore."

Harry looked up again and said "Yea, probably both". With that James Potter sat on the edge of Sirius' bed as Harry sat up on James'. Remus left to get the professors, it was after curfew and he was a prefect so he could do it without the threat of detention. No one said anything while Remus was gone. James and Sirius were both staring at Harry. Harry was looking around the room comparing it to his own, all the while thinking, "how did this happen?"

Remus came back and said, "Professor McGonagall is getting Dumbledore and will be here soon."

"What did you tell her" Sirius asked.

"Just that we had a major problem in the dorm and it would probably take Dumbledore to fix it." Remus answered.

"She probably thinks it's a prank gone wrong" Sirius said.

When the professors reached the room they looked at the four teens they could see in the room and McGonagall said "Is this some sort of a prank Remus? You said there was a problem."

"No professor, not a prank" Remus said, "We came up to the dorm to go to bed for the night and we found ….. something on James' bed."

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned out and said "Hi, my name's Harry." to a much younger McGonagall, but Dumbledore look pretty much the same.

The two professors looked between Harry and James. Finally McGonagall asked "What did you….. How did you….?"

"We didn't do anything Professor" James said "He was here asleep on my bed; I thought he had the wrong dorm but when he turned over…"

Finally Harry said "Professor I went to sleep on my own bed, in May of 1998, we had just been in a… situation. And I don't remember being hit with anything that would send me back 20 years."

McGonagall gasp and the four teens mouths dropped open but Dumbledore just smiled with a twinkle in his eye and said "Well I think we should set up another bed and talk more in the morning, unless you have had slept enough."

Harry smiled back and said "I think I could sleep for another week. " So Harry conjured a bed and moved over. With another swish of his wand he cleaned and remade James' bed. He lay down and was asleep within 30 seconds.

Several eyebrows were lifted in question but Dumbledore motioned everyone to bed and waved his hand at Harry and said "You won't need to worry about him tonight; I have ensured that he won't disturb you." And everyone went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry followed that memory with his meeting with Dumbledore, "Ok, this is morning of day one."

**Memory **

Harry woke up he was in Ron's bed in his dorm alone. The light was streaming in the windows and he said "Wow, what a dream, I have got to tell Ron" He chuckled at the thought and started to get around to shower. He couldn't find his rucksack and thought Hermione must still have it, he needed to shower so he decided to find her , he pulled out the Mauraders Map.

"There's a lot of people in school today. They must have reopened the school to allow people to get their things." he thought aloud. He couldn't find Hermione in the Gryffindor tower or the library, so he checked the Great Hall and a few other places. Since he couldn't see Ron or Hermione he decided they must be in the Room of Requirement. Just as he put the map away he heard someone coming up the stairs. When they opened the door the only thought in Harry's mind was Merlin, it wasn't a dream.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter entered the room and looked at their new roommate. He was sitting on the bed with a confused expression on his face. Finally Remus asked "You ok mate."

Harry said, "I thought it was just dream… I really thought it was just a dream. How…How, Merlin" and he rubbed a hand over his face.

"So Harry, where are your clothes and stuff?" Sirius asked.

"Uuuummm… in my dorm I guess, Hermione's gonna kill me and Ginny will probably dump me" Harry groaned letting his head fall into his hands.

Sirius grinned "How many girls you got going Harry?"

"Huh, oh Ginny is my girlfriend and Hermione is one of my best friends my other best friend is Ron, he and Hermione are together, finally, they have fought murderously for seven years then they kiss and BAM… everything is great." Harry didn't lift his head through the whole conversation.

James looked excited at this and said "Really they fought a lot and then finally got together with just a kiss?"

"Yeah, everybody but the two of them knew they were meant for each other. Finally in the middle of the battle they realize this might be the end and they kiss. Kind of weird for me but I'm glad they got together."

"Battle?" Remus asked.

At that Harry looked up and said "Hmmm, I shouldn't have said that. I need to talk to Dumbledore."

At that precise moment Professor McGonagall knocked on the door and asked if Harry was awake. Harry answered that he was as Peter opened the door. "Good Headmaster Dumbledore wants to see you in his office; I am here to escort you."

As Harry got up and walked across the floor to follow her she got the first good look at his clothes. "What happened to you did they play a prank on you already?" the Professor asked.

Harry grinned and shook his head. Peter asked "Was it that battle you were talking about?" Harry ignored him and walked out the door.

"What battle" the professor asked. The others shrugged their shoulders and James said, "All he said was that there was a battle, no details."

Professor McGonagall turned and followed Harry out the dorm, and through the halls of Hogwarts and up to the Headmasters office. Not realizing that she was right behind him Harry started guessing names of sweets and got it on the third try.

"So you know our Headmaster quite well" Stated McGonagall.

Harry laughed "You could say that."

She led him up the stair case and opened the door, "I will let him know you are here." And she disappeared through the door.

With a concerned look on her face she told Dumbledore that Harry had arrived and told him about the talk in the dorm and Harry guessing the password quickly. Dumbledore smiled and said "I have a good feeling about this Minerva, don't worry." Minerva left the office indicating Harry should go in.

"Harry, I trust you slept well?" Albus asked.

"Yes, Thanks for whatever spell that was, I slept like a rock. I needed it; I had a busy day yesterday." Harry replied then continued. "Now before you ask me any questions, I don't know how I got here, I went to sleep in that dorm in my time and woke up here. I am guessing that the date is somewhere in the year of 1978 and that James, Sirius and Remus are in their seventh year. I don't know how much you want me to tell you about the future I'm from because I know it's dangerous for you to know. I don't want to change something here and have to go back and defeat Tom again."

"Tom?" Albus asked.

"Oh, um, yes you know Voldemort." Harry said.

"You defeated Tom." Albus said but he was really questioning it.

"I can't really tell you much; nothing concerning me takes place for a few more years. But basically there was a prophecy and I fulfilled it." Harry Said. As Harry was telling this he felt Dumbledore using Legilimacy on him.

Harry asked "Are you sure you want to search my thoughts, you're going to find some unpleasant things. You've always told me it was my ability to love that helped me through everything and come out mostly unscathed."

He sat in thought for a while contemplating Harry. Harry was just watching him; his unwavering gaze was making Albus a bit uncomfortable. And that was saying something, in all his years Albus was intimidated by very few groups and even fewer individuals. The raw power of this man was amazing, even more amazing was the young age. Finally Albus asked "So this battle you mentioned to the Gryffindor boys, was this the one where you defeated Tom?"

"Yes," Harry said looking a bit embarrassed " I didn't mean to tell them that. When I woke up this morning I thought it had been a dream. I was laughing a bit about it thinking I needed to tell Ron, then James and the others walked in and I realized it wasn't a dream. "

Albus said "Yes, well, a bit of a shock I'm sure. Who is this Ron you were going to tell, a friend?"

"Ron is my best friend. My two best friends fought in the battle with me along with the rest of the Order of the Pheonix, and the DA." Harry said.

"DA?" question Albus .

Harry chuckled "That is another very interesting story but in short a DADA club got started in my fifth year and we shortened the name to DA." Albus shot Harry another questioning look so he continued "Well the initials as they are it led to another nickname, Dumbledore's Army."

At that Albus let out a laugh."What made it come to that?"

Harry said, "The insane minister thought you were trying to take over the ministry. So they sent a… teacher to take the DADA post. She wouldn't let us use magic in class. She thought theory was enough to get us through our OWL's. We had to learn it somehow so a group was formed. ."

Albus said, "Amazing and who taught this group?"

Harry said, "Ummm….I did."

Albus was a bit confused,"But you said you were a fifth year yourself how were you able to teach other fifth years what you weren't learning?

Harry said, "I had the most practical experience and it wasn't just fifth years. The youngest were in forth year the oldest in seventh."

Albus asked, "So how did the OWL's and NEWT's go?"

Harry thought, then said, "I'm not sure about the sixth and seventh years, but I didn't get any complaints. For the fifth years we had more kids with E's and O's than any year before."

Albus was very curious to say the least, "What did you teach them?

Harry said, "Well we had a different DADA teacher every year so just to gage everyone we started at the beginning with disarming spells and then through the year we moved up as was possible until most everyone was able to produce a corporal patronus, that is without a dementor present."

Albus was astonished, "You taught fourth years how to produce a corporal patronus."

Harry said, "Some of them, some were only able to produce the white mist but two were able to do it. All the sixth and seventh years were able to and most of the fifth years could."

Albus asked, "When did you learn?"

Harry said matter of factly, "Third year."

Albus thought for a while and said, "So you are eighteen?"

Harry said, "No, I was seventeen still when I left in the spring of '98. I don't know what month it is but I will turn eighteen at the end of July."

Albus smiled, "Alright, so you're a seventh year Gryffindor, you've missed the first month of school, do you want to take your NEWT's?"

Harry was astounded, "Well I kind of hoped I would get home before that, but if I'm still here that would be ok."

Albus thought of one more question, "I forgot in all this excitement to ask you what is your last name."

Harry paused wondering if he should make something up or tell the truth. Albus said, "Let me know the truth and we'll decide what to tell everyone else later."

Harry nodded and said, "Potter."

Albus said, "James' son then. " Harry nodded, Albus continued, "We'll have to come up with something. Minerva is bringing the other four up after breakfast. They know you're from the future but they've been instructed to not tell anyone else."

Albus was going to continue speaking but Harry interrupted, "Can we obliviate Peter? It won't be good for him to remember this."

Albus asked, "Can I know why?"

Harry thought for a second, "He's not… good with secrets."

Albus agreed and it wasn't long before Minerva brought in the other four. Albus silently sent two spells at Peter then asked Minerva to take him to the Hospital because he didn't look well. Albus waited until Minerva was gone and then addressed the three that were left, "I have obliviated Peter on Harry's request. He won't remember anything from last night."

Harry saw the angry looks he was getting so he explained, "Peter lets out a couple of important secrets in a few years. We can't let anyone know about me. I'm sorry but it's safer for everyone this way."

The Mauraders didn't like keeping secrets from each other, and knowing Peter was going to give something away made them very uncomfortable. Sirius asked, "How important are the secrets Peter lets out?"

Harry said, "More important than anything you've got going on right now."

Sirius said, "Ok, so then can we know who you are? I mean I think you must be James and Lily's son from the future come back to help them get together or something."

Harry turned to see what Dumbledore was going to say. It took him a moment to respond but he said, "Harry is indeed James' son. However I do not know who his mother is and Harry I would advise you not to tell. Also we have no idea why he is here."

Sirius grinned, "So Harry are you a true mauraders son?"

Harry smiled and said, "In this case no, I am more like my Mum. I won't tell you anything because terrible things happen to wizards who mess with time. And I've had enough terrible things happen I don't want to make anything worse."

Sirius said, "Who said terrible things happen?

Albus said, "I do believe Professor McGonagall told him that correct?"

Harry grinned, "Indirectly, I didn't have the time turner my best friend did. I only found out at the end of the year that she had it."

James asked, "What kind of terrible things happened to you? Why couldn't I stop them?"

Harry said, "Most of them were at school. Like the time death eaters were let in to school by one's son. We chased them out but a few people were injured."

James said, "Including you?"

Harry said, "Yes, but it was minor stuff."

James looked at the Headmaster, "Now what do we do?"

Albus thought, "James do you have any cousins." James nodded, "Fine then Harry is your cousin who had to leave his last school and will be finishing here and taking NEWT's unless he is cleared of wrong doing and accepted back. I am convinced of his innocence and have allowed him to come here."

Remus ever the practical one asked, "What about clothes and books and stuff. What he has on is all he has."

James said, "Clothes are no problem. He's about the same size I was last year. I can have Mum send last year's clothes for him to wear. If you don't mind used clothes Harry."

Harry said, "I don't mind used stuff. "

Albus said, "I have a complete set of seventh year books you can use. I keep them on hand just in case. James why don't you use my floo to talk with your Mum, if she is willing have her send them through the floo to my office. Now Harry, what classes where you taking."

Harry paused, "Ummm… DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Herbology."

When James pulled back he said, "We're in luck she was just packing them up to give them away. She's going to add some of my regular clothes too and then send them through."

Within a couple of minutes Harry had a trunk full of clothes and books ready to go. Albus said, "Harry why don't you change your shirt before you leave so no one is shocked by your appearance. Then you can change into school robes when you get back to your dorm. So for Peter and everyone else Harry is James cousin on his father's side. First period will start soon and you all will be excused from it, but I expect you in second period, any questions?"

James opened the trunk and pulled out a shirt as Harry was taking off his old one. When Harry went to take the shirt he glanced at the look of horror on James' face, "What?"

James pointed at his chest, "Those scars don't look like minor injuries and what about that bruise, what happened to you?"

Harry grabbed the shirt and threw it on, "Nothing I can talk about."

Albus said, "Harry I want you to go to Madam Pomfrey before second period."

Harry grumbled, "I don't think she can heal it."

Albus asked, "Why?"

Harry said, "Dark curse."

James said, "Which one?"

Harry whispered, "Killing curse."

Albus said, "The unforgivable?" Harry nodded.

Sirius said, "No one survives that curse."

Harry said, "Twice."

James said, "What kind of father am I that you get hit by the killing curse twice before you're eighteen?"

Harry said, "You're the greatest Dad. There wasn't anything anyone could have done. When Voldemort sets his sights on someone no one can stop him."

James said, "Voldemort wants to kill you."

Harry said, "Doesn't he want to kill just about everyone?"

Remus said, "But you didn't die?"

Harry said, "Something happened early in my life that wouldn't allow his killing curses to work, anyone else's would kill me. I can't tell you anymore."

Albus said, "I still want you to have that looked at." Harry nodded and the four left the office and headed for the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

When the landed Ginny kissed Harry, "I wouldn't dump you."

Hermione chided him, "You gave out a lot of information."

Albus's portrait, "Any less and we wouldn't have believed him."

Harry said, "The next memory is my first class. "

**Memory **

With five minutes left until second period the four young men arrived in Transfiguration. They took seats in the back, Harry sat with James and Remus sat with Sirius, Peter ended up in the seat across from Harry.

While waiting for class to start Sirius leaned over Remus to asked, "You play quidditch?"

Harry grinned, "Been seeker since first year."

James said, "Yes, we are related."

Minerva said, "Mr. Potter."

Harry and James answered at the same time, "Yes Professor?"

She looked at them and said, "You're going to give me a fit about this aren't you."

Again they answered and smiled in tandem "Yes Professor."

Harry noticed every face in the class looking at them. One girl giggled and said, "Even their smiles are the same."

James said, "Yea but I'm taller, you can call us taller Potter and shorter Potter."

Harry said, "No way. But it could be freaky tall Potter and regular Potter."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Harry, please come to the front. Since you like attention so much I'll just test you now."

Harry bumped James hard, and frowned as he got up, "Thanks."

Minerva asked him to transfigurations a pillow into a stuffed rabbit and it had to be non-verbal. He had no problem with it but it was a very large rabbit. She followed that by having him do several more each one a bit more difficult. Satisfied she sent him back to his seat and started class.

**End Memory **

Harry said, "Next we had Herbology, that class went fine. But our last class was DADA."

**Memory **

The Professor pulled Harry up to the front of the class and asked, "What did you get on your DADA owl." Harry told him and O and the man continued, "Fine let's have a mock duel, all non-verbal please." Before Harry was really ready the man sent a stunner at him. Harry threw up a shield that was so powerful it knocked the teacher against the wall.

Harry said, "Sorry."

They started back and they dueled for forty minutes, Harry was in his stride blocking and throwing curses back. He used a large variety of spells, charms and hexes none of which would permanently harm anyone. He saw an opening, he tripped and stunned the Professor.

Harry ran over to the man, revived him and helped him to his feet, "Very well done Mr. Potter. Have you ever done a patronus before?" Harry nodded the man said, "Please show me."

Harry flicked his wand and his stag cantered around the room before dispersing.

James was grinning ear to ear when Harry reached his seat, "My patronus is a stag too."

Harry whispered, "I know Prongs. I know about all four of you."

When class concluded the teacher asked Harry to stay, "You will probably be bored in my class. You did many of the things we will cover this year in that duel. I don't mind you staying in class but I don't want any trouble from you. You can probably help the others learn some of the more difficult things they will need."

Harry grinned, "I would like to stay in class. Never know I might have missed some crucial bit. I participated in a DADA club back home we learned things outside our age classes because we all worked together."

The Professor said, "Well it has certainly served you well."

When Harry left the other four were waiting. James asked, "What did he want?"

Harry said, "He thinks I'm going to be bored in class, but I can keep coming as long as I don't cause any trouble."

Peter said, "That duel was amazing, why did you learn all that."

Harry glared at him, "Because I had to." Harry paused and took a deep breath, "Sorry Peter, you just remind me of a guy back home that is constantly getting me into trouble. I'm having a bit of a problem with you but it's my fault. Please don't take it personally; it may take a few days for me to get over it. He's kind of the reason I'm here."

Peter frowned but said, "That's ok. What did he do to you?"

Harry said, "I don't really feel like talking about it."

**End Memory **

When they got back Professor McGonagall had lunch set out for them. While they ate Minerva said, "I have talked with Kingsley and Molly. The searches have been called off. I need an explanation of where you have been. I don't think everyone needs to know the truth on this."

Harry said, "Just tell them I was so upset about the deaths I needed to get away for a couple days to deal with it."

Minerva said, "Ok, but people won't like that you acted that way."

Harry said, "Too bad, I'm only seventeen how am I supposed to deal with all the deaths I feel responsible for."

Neville said, "You aren't responsible for the deaths. That was Voldemort and the death eaters. "

Harry said, "I know. But three days ago I didn't know that. I was thinking about leaving for a bit but I was planning on telling someone."

After they had finished Harry said, "This next one is when I first met Mum."

**Memory **

They reached the common room Harry tripped on the edge of the rug and fell taking someone down with him.

He got up and tried to help her up apologizing, "I am so sorry. I tripped on the rug I think, I didn't mean…"

He stopped because the girl was on her feet and glaring at him and screamed, "O, you Potters are all alike. You don't care who you hurt as long as you get your jollies."

Harry glared right back at Lily Evans and said quiet enough that only Lily could hear, "I said I am sorry, I didn't mean to fall and take you with me. And really how dare you judge me before you even know me. That is very rude. Judging me by my family is what death eaters do. And James isn't as bad as you think; you're just blinded by prejudice. This kind of attitude is unbecoming of a head girl."

Lily was speechless. Harry turned away and went to his dorm, followed closely by the Mauraders.

James said, "What did you say, I've never seen her speechless."

Harry said, "You probably won't like it." But he told him what he had said.

James had wide eyes and said, "I can't believe she didn't hex you."

Harry laughed, "Only because she was stunned that I talked back. I figure I'll need to watch my back for a bit."

**End Memory **

Hermione was flaborgasted, "I can't believe you said that to your Mum."

Harry said, "She needed it. She apologized later that evening and really did a change. With the attitude she had I would never have been born. Not that he hadn't deserved it before, just she wasn't seeing that he was a different person."

Ginny said, "It is so weird seeing you walk with them."

Harry grinned, "That evening at dinner Dumbledore stopped the rumors by introducing me as James cousin. Mum's friends tried to get her to go to dinner but she wouldn't go. They were sitting in a dark alcove and we didn't see them when we walked back to the common room."


	4. Chapter 4

** Memory **

As they walked back to the dorm James said, "Maybe you were too hard on her."

Harry said, "No I don't think so. She doesn't see that she is doing the same thing they are. Death eaters hate muggle borns because their parents are muggles. She hates me because my I'm related to you. There really is no difference. Hate is hate and less hate in the world is a good thing. Lily's nice but if she doesn't cool off it will destroy her and leave her a bitter lonely person. By the way whatever did you do to her that made her hate you so badly."

James said slowly, "Back in first year I pranked her. I dumped a buck of goo on her head because I liked her and wanted her attention. I got it but in the worst possible way. I've been paying for that ever since." They went on to the common room and started studying.

Lily entered the common room and walked over to the group of boys, "Potter?"

James and Harry both looked up, Sirius laughed and said, "James or Harry?"

Lily glared at Sirius then said nicely, "Harry."

James went back to studying and Harry continued to look at her. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. You were right and I hope you will give me another chance to be the person I should have been."

Harry grinned, "Of course, everyone makes mistakes and I've made more than my share. Thank you." Then Harry went back to his book.

Lily blinked once. Then again. Harry looked up and asked, "Was there something else you wanted?"

Lily stutter, "Uuuu…no." she then turned and left. Harry went back to studying again.

Harry heard Sirius take in a breath like he was going to say something very loud, Harry stopped him by saying, "If you are going to embarrass her after that apology I will hex you."

Sirius whined, "Buy why, it's such a golden opportunity."

Harry said, "If you want them to get together you have to control yourself when she's around. If you embarrass or harass her every time she's around James he's going to be taking the heat for it."

Sirius countered, "But she just kills him every time she opens her mouth. I just want her to feel some of it back."

Harry said, "Believe me if she starts seeing the great guys I see she will be hurt and ashamed of herself. You don't need to add to it at all."

Sirius grumbled, "I'll try."

Sirius got up and walked over to the girls and started chatting, James said, "Oh no, that's trouble just waiting to start. We need to get him away."

The four of them walked over and James grabbed Sirius' arm and started pulling him to the dorm. The girls were laughing as Sirius was sputtering, "Hey let go, I was making progress."

James said, "Progressively making yourself look stupid. Come on we've got plans to make."

Sirius stopped struggling and Remus grabbed his other arm, "Ooooo… are we going to prank someone?"

James, Remus, and Harry all said, "NO."

Upstairs in the dorm Harry asked, "Can you teach me to be an Anamagus?"

Peter said, "How did you find out."

James said, "He caught me checking my antler in the bathroom this morning."

Peter said, "O, was it cracked like you thought?"

James said, "No, it was fine. And we can trust Harry not to tell right Harry?"

Harry said, "Yea no problem. I would like to be one too. It would be fun to go out running with Moony."

Peter was exasperated, "You told him everything."

James said, "No, he already knew about Moony, he has a friend that a werewolf too. He swore an unbreakable vow to not tell anyone."

Harry said, "I won't tell a soul anything that I learned here about your Anamagus forms and nicknames." Since Harry had already known about the forms he wasn't promising anything but it sounded good enough for Peter.

Sirius pulled out a book of notes, "Ok if you go by Ministry guidelines you need to meditate on the form you want to have for three hours a day for three months before you can take the potion. Ok, think of what you want to become. Supposedly the closer the form is to your patronus the easier it is."

Harry was trying to think, large or small, bird or dog, finally he asked, "What do you think of you own forms?"

Sirius said, "I love my form except for the fleas. The enhanced sense of smell and sight is totally wild. And in the winter I can be warm even on cold nights."

James said, "I love my form. I really like the ablility to run so fast. I also get better sense of smell and I can pull some serious weight."

Remus said, "Someone's coming."

They all quickly pulled open their books and when the person had passed by Remus said, "All clear."

James said, "The biggest problem is all the cool stuff goes away when you return to human."

Remus sighed, "You don't want the one that leaves the enhancements with you."

Sirius said, "Ok, I'd say that was three months worth of meditation. You ready for the potion?"

Harry laughed, "How long did you guys meditate before you took the potion?"

Remus laughed, "They didn't know they were suppose to they just took the potion first."

Harry said, "What happens after you take it?"

James said, "You will see your animal and have your first transformation. Then you just have to practice."

Harry said, "Ok, let's go."

They moved the beds together to get some space then had Harry lay down in the middle on a blanket to get ready. He drank the potion and then he lay back waiting.

After a few minutes he felt like he was dreaming he saw a black Pheonix flying and then he felt like he was the Pheonix flying. Then he saw a black panther, followed by a black dog then a black dragon. Each time he felt like he had turned into the animals. When he realized it was done and he was back in the room he notice the four boys sitting on a bed across the room.

Harry said, "So what now, do I have to pick one of those forms or what?"

James scratched his head, "I don't know, we each only saw one animal and that became our form."

Harry said, "I wish Hermione was here."

Remus said, "What would she do?"

Harry said, "Run to the library and look up every reference on the anamagus transformation and bring me back a list of texts that would probably explain it all. And then she would summarize it from memory so I wouldn't even have to read it."

Sirius laughed, "I like this girl."

Remus said, "You're exaggerating."

Harry said, "I'm not. Everything she read she had memorized. After we became friends she would even spout facts about my life that I didn't know."

Sirius said, "That would be handy. Remus how good are you at memorizing?"

Remus said, "Not that good."

James asked, "So does Hermione have red hair."

Harry sighed, "No but Ginny does. Red hair, freckles, wicked sense of humor, beautiful, smart, funny and even though she's not even seventeen yet all six of her older brothers are scared she'll hex them to bits."

James said, "Six older brothers? Are you a glutton for punishment or what?"

Harry sobered, "Only five now. One was killed recently fighting death eaters."

No one spoke for a few minutes until Sirius' stomach rumbled, "Who's up for a kitchen run?" Harry declined and James stayed with him. Peter was always hungry, Remus wasn't but he left to give to two Potter's some privacy.

James said, "So Ginny's your girl?"

Harry thought I can't explain breaking up with her unless I give him the whole story so he said, "Yes. If…I mean when I get back I'm going to ask her to marry me."

James asked, "Do I like her?"

Harry said, "I don't know what you think of her really. I've never asked you. But I think you would love her. She reminds me somewhat of Lily. Nice, but seriously wicked when she wants to be."

James laughed, "The only difference is I don't have to deal with a lot of brothers."

Harry said, "No, just one really horrible older sister."

James said, "Can't be that bad."

Harry said, "Yes it can. She wanted to be a witch too and when she found out she couldn't she was so jealous that she went off the deep end. She absolutely hates anything about magic and anyone who can use it. She makes life miserable for Lily."

James said, "Wow, I never knew that."

Harry said, "Don't forget you're not supposed to. Be surprised but supportive when you hear it from her."

James moved the beds back into position and threw himself down on his bed, "She won't be telling me. She can't even talk civilly to me."

At that moment the other three came back with food, Remus said, "It's because she can't take you seriously, no pun intended Sirius don't start. If you didn't ask her out every day all day long she might start paying more attention to you."

Harry said, "Do you like those girls that were bugging us today?"

James said, "No."

Harry said, "You have never gone out with any of them because they ask every day and bug you to death. What if you liked one and she quit asking every day like the others, and after a few weeks she got you on your own and asked would you be more inclined to go?"

James said, "I don't know."

Harry said, "Try it and see. Don't ask for a couple of days or a week then wait until you're alone then ask nicely."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione smiled, "Do I really act that way."

Everyone said at the same time, "Yes."

Hermione said, "Hmmm four, I need to go look that up" Everyone laughed.

Ron said, "I never want you to talk to me about Ginny. I don't want to know what you think of her. That just grossed me out."

Ginny kissed him, "Do you really want to get married."

Harry smiled, "Yes, but I want to do it right this is not the official asking."

Ginny kissed him again, "Don't wait too long."

Ron groaned, "Can you just show us the next memory?"

Harry said, "That was it for my first day. I'll start at the beginning of day two."

** Memory **

The next morning at breakfast Lily and her friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table when the Mauraders came in and sat down next to them. James saw Lily smiling and laughing with her friends. It was a Hogsmead visit the next day and he was itching to ask her to go with him. He said, "Morning Lily, would you..OW."

Lily looked up and Remus was talking to James and he was rubbing his side closest to Remus. When he looked back Lily had an eyebrow lifted waiting on his question, "Would you please pass the toast?"

Lily was confused, "Why don't you ask Remus, there's some by him."

James pouted, "I don't want to talk to him. He keeps elbowing me in the ribs and it hurts."

Lily laughed and passed the toast. Harry took the toast and held it for James as Lily went back to eating. James was staring with a love struck look on his face and he whispered to Harry, "She laughed at something I said. And it was in a good way."

Harry whispered, "We told you so."

James whispered, "Maybe we will end up like your friends. You know one kiss and bam."

Harry grinned, "Yea but it took them seven years to work up to it and she had to kiss him."

James eyebrows shot up out of site, "Really?"

Harry said, "He said something really nice, that was out of character for him, and it just shocked her into it. It probably won't work exactly like that for you. You'll have to play it by ear and see where you get. Are you going to take any of this toast or do I have to hold it forever?"

James took some toast and Harry sat the tray down on the other side from James. Harry really wanted to get to the library and look up the animagus transformation. So Harry, James and Remus grabbed a quick bite and ran off.

In the library they weren't having any luck at all. They each had stacks of books around and they were feverishly looking through them. Harry asked, "Are we going to learn Animagus transformation this year?"

Remus said, "I think so." So they all pulled their text books out and started looking through them. Sirius came in after breakfast and said, "Ten minutes. Wait till I tell you what Lily said."

Lily asked, "Where were they going in such a hurry, they got a prank brewing?"

Sirius said, "No if they did I would have gone too. Harry wants to look up some stuff in the library so James and Remus are helping. I prefer breakfast at a leisurely pace. And I stay out of the library unless it's an emergency."

Lily laughed, "And just what constitutes an emergency?"

Sirius said, "Remus is sick or gone or too busy to do it for me. You know Lily, you've been acting different today, I was just wondering why you were putting up with me you usually don't."

Lily said, "I'm sure Harry told you what he said to me yesterday. Anyway I think he's right and I'm trying to be less mean to you all and look at you more as to how you act now rather than how you were before."

Sirius said, "That's very nice of you. Not everyone gives second chances." He then went back to eating.

James said, "She is weakening. I might just get her yet."

Harry said, "Yes but you must be careful and not go mental."

**End Memory **

Harry said, "I think this next bit was more fun than really necessary to show you."

** Memory **

At lunch Professor McGonagall walked by the table and Harry decided to ask, "Professor, I have a question. " She nodded so Harry continued, "I know we cover this later but I'm curious. In the animagus transformation can you only become one animal?"

McGonagall said, "No witch or wizard in history has had more than one animal."

Harry thought then asked, "What of the potion, do you see multiple animals and then take a pick."

She replied, "No, I don't think so. Everything I have seen and read says you see just one animal and that's what you get. Why so concerned?"

Harry thought quickly, "Well in my third year divination we had to analyze dreams. In one I dreamt that I was a Pheonix and a dog. I was just wondering if it was possible."

McGonagall said, "Oh I don't think you would be a Phoenix. They are a magical creature and the transformation is for regular animals only. We have a list of every person who ever register and none were magical animals. That list also includes every unregistered animagus that was caught too."

Harry said, "Thanks Professor."

James said, "Divination, we don't even have that class. That was lame, I can't believe McGonagall didn't suspect anything."

Harry grinned, "I happen to know that she thinks divination is a complete waste of time. So I knew she wouldn't care about what was in that class."

Sirius asked, "Why would you even take it?"

Harry replied, "Easy elective, little home work, and as long as you were predicting your death she was thrilled."

The other mauraders busted up laughing. Lily sat next to James and asked, "What's so funny."

Remus said, "In Harry's previous school they had to take divination. And you could get an O as long as your predictions centered around your death."

Lily laughed, "What a lame class. Didn't they even get a seer to teach it."

Harry grinned, "Yes, she was a seer but she only had two real prophecies, and she didn't even know she had done them. Basically she got the job because one of the prophecies she made was during a job interview with the headmaster."

Lily said, "Well, that's convenient."

James asked, "Lily, Are you feeling alright?"

Lily smiled, "Yes, why?"

James said, "You've been sitting by me for several minutes and you haven't hexed me yet."

Lily laughed, "Well that's a personal best for me. I can hex you if you want me to James."

James smiled, "No, I'm good. Just making sure you know."

James sat and ate in relative silence until Sirius said, "James, I've never know you to be quiet this long. Has Lily put a silencing charm on you?"

James smirked, "No she hasn't."

Sirius asked, "Are you mad about something."

James shook his head.

Sirius started to ask another question he didn't get to express it because he found Harry's hand over his mouth. Harry said, "Sirius mate, I'll explain it to you later in small words ok."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "I think that was a put down, but I'm not sure how. Will you explain that too?"

Remus almost fell off the bench laughing. When lunch was over and Remus was still chuckling.

**End Memory **

Harry said, "This next bit may be hard for you Neville. This is when I realized who Mum's friends were."


	6. Chapter 6

They were in the common room and Sirius asked, "So James what was with you at lunch?"

James smiled, "She called me James."

Peter said, "So?"

James grinned, "She has never called me James before, it was always Potter or one of her other lovely nicknames. But never James."

The group sat in the common room and did homework until Lily stopped by, "James, time for patrolling." James got up and followed Lily out to patrol.

After a few seconds Marlene and Alice sat with the remaining Mauraders. Harry looked up as Alice said, "Did I hear right did she call him James?"

Sirius said, "I know, weird isn't it?"

Alice said, "Last night we couldn't get Lily to go into the Great Hall because she was upset at what Harry had said to her, it hit to close to home. We were sitting in a dark alcove trying to get her to go to the kitchens. When you guys walked by talking.

Lily waited until they were gone, "Oh that prat, I have plenty of reasons to hate him."

Alice said, "Oh yea, name them."

Lily said, "Well that prank for starters then all the other pranks he has played on people. He thinks he's so good at quidditch and in classes, he's just insufferable. And don't even get me started on how he ruffles up his hair all the time, and is always chatting up girls."

Alice said, "That prank was six years ago. And he hasn't pranked anyone last year or this except the other Mauraders. He is good at quidditch and the second in class grades right behind you. And the hair thing is a nervous habit he only does around you because he knows you're going to yell at him. And usually it's the girls trying to chat him up not the other way around. Not anymore."

Lily said, "Since when?

Alice laughed, "Sixth year."

Marlene said, "Come on Alice cut her some slack."

Alice said, "No, I don't want her to be bitter and lonely. That new guy is spot on. Lily I'm sorry but it's for your own good. I'm not asking you to go out with him. Just stop letting your hate of him get in the way. Normally you are really nice. But to James you… aren't."

Lily's other friends nodded in agreement. Lily rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll apologize to the new Potter. And I'll try to look at the old one more objectively."

Alice hugged her, "Fine, that's all we're asking for. Let's do it now before you change your mind." And they drug Lily to the Common room.

Harry cringed, "I didn't mean for her to hear that."

Alice said, "We know. I told her I didn't want her to end up bitter and lonely so she had to change. We pointed out some things she was wrong on. And asked her to just give you a second instead of assuming the worst. Well after she apologized to you we heard Sirius start but then he stopped."

When Lily reached her friends she heard Sirius start but someone stopped him. She looked around and all five boys had their heads together but it was obvious that Harry was the one talking. After a few moments they all went back to studying.

Not long after Alice said while still looking in her book, "Looks like Harry is having a positive influence on Sirius already."

Lily looked up and said, "Wonder what he said?"

Sirius leaned over her shoulder, "He said if I embarrassed you after your apology he would hex me."

Lily jump when Sirius leaned over her, then rolled her eyes, "Good at least someone it trying to get you to behave."

Sirius laughed, "James has been trying for years. But there's just something about Harry that makes me behave."

Lily laughed back, "Maybe it's because he beat out the DADA Professor in a duel."

Sirius sobered, "You know that Professor has been an Auror for Twenty years. He only took a break this year to teach. He is one of the three most highly decorated Auror's in the office. Allister Moody and James' Dad are the other two."

Lily was impressed, "I didn't know that. Do you think it was a set up?"

Sirius said, "No it wasn't, Harry is just that good. I can't say more but Harry's brilliant."

Marlene said, "After you left for the dorm we had a little conversation with Lily."

Lily was still chuckling several minutes later. Alice said, "So is it working?"

Lily asked, "Is what working?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "The not looking at them with hate filled eyes."

Lily sighed, "I don't know, but they are being funnier than usual."

Alice said, "Not really, they are always dragging him away from us like that."

Lily said, "I think they were just on good behavior because Harry's here. Sirius isn't usually that nice when he comes over to talk to us."

Marlene said, "Because usually you're being nasty before he even opens his mouth. It's usually Sirius sits and opens his mouth and you interrupt with something like spill your one brain cell someplace else Black. Then he gets all defensive and smarts back and you end up pushing him to the floor and calling him a big-headed prat and then they drag him upstairs."

Lily looked at her friends in shock. That had happened just yesterday, "Merlin, I really am a Harpy aren't I."

Alice said, "Not really, I mean, they used to do stuff to us and your response would have been fine. But anymore you just don't wait to find out if they are being nice or not, you just tell them off like we have always done. We just want you to give them the chance to be toads first and not jump to conclusions. We all know why you jump to those conclusions, but we should give them a chance to be nice."

Lily said, "Fine. I get it. If I don't give them a chance, please kick me or something."

Sirius said, "So do you think there is any chance she'll go out with him?"

Alice said, "I don't know. Maybe, she will eventually but I don't know if this new and improved Lily will stick around." The group was still chatting and doing homework when Lily and James came back from patrolling.

Lily said, "Harry, Professor Dumbledore asked James and I to make sure you aren't alone in Hogsmead tomorrow. So if it won't bother you too much Marlene , Alice and I will be hanging out with you guys."

Harry said, "I don't mind. I was just going to hang out with these guys. That ok?"

Lily smiled, "That will be fine. What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

James said, "We aren't normally ready until ten because Sirius takes so long."

Alice said, "Ten is great, yea I get to sleep in. Lily can't drag me out of bed at seven. I'll owl Frank to meet us at the gate around ten." She jumped up and then said, "Oh, my owl is gone."

Lily said, "And its after curfew."

Sirius said, "Write the note and I'll go tie it to a school owl."

Lily covered her ears, "I don't hear that, I'm headed to bed so I won't see it." She then turned and ran up to the girls dorms.

Marlene said, "Ooooo, I just love the new Lily. Alice do you want me to wait for you?"

Alice said, "Nope I'm done, here Sirius, thanks." She handed the note to Sirius and they ran up to their dorm.

Sirius said, "James can I use the cloak?"

James nodded and Sirius left. Sensing the Potters needed to talk Remus drug Peter upstairs saying, "Come on Peter we need to find your other homework."

James was excited, "I can't believe it Lily's group is going to Hogsmead with our group. And she's happy about it."

Harry nodded distractedly. James didn't notice he just keep a steady stream of talking until he asked a question and looked at Harry for the answer and realized he wasn't listening.

James said, "Harry…. Harry."

When Harry looked at James he had a tortured look on his face.

James was shocked, "Harry what's wrong?"

Harry said, "Alice."

James said, "What about her?"

Harry said, "I didn't realize who she was until she mentioned her boyfriend Frank. His last name is Longbottom right?"

James said, "Yes."

Harry said, "Her son Neville is one of my closest friends."

James sat beside Harry, "So why are you upset….. oh, something bad happens to her."

Harry said, "And I can't do anything about any of it. Sometimes it's really bad knowing what's going to happen. I'm going to need help getting through tomorrow. I need to get to know Alice and Frank so I can take some positive memories back to Neville. If I ever get home."

James said, "You need to not think of them as Neville's parents. It's just Alice and Frank."

**End Memory **

A teary Neville said, "Thanks Harry."

Ginny said, "I notice one character is absent that I expected to see, where is Snape?"

She heard a voice from behind her and she turned to see his portrait, "Never fear we did have a minor run in."

Harry said, "Yes we did. That was the end of day two."

** Memory **

The next morning as they were headed out Harry ran into Severus Snape, literally. He had turned to look at Lily for a moment and stepped right into him. Harry immediately started to apologize.

Lily laughed, "What is it with you and mowing people down. Are you a clutz or what?"

Harry was still apologizing and trying to help Snape up. Snape shoved him away and glared at him, Harry saw his wand was in his hand. Snape sent the hex and before he could react Lily had blocked it. She glared at Snape and said, "It was an accident and he apologized so leave now."

The group of seventh year Gryffindors left the school and met Frank at the gates. Frank said, "Wow, you two are like twins."

Harry said, "Yes but he's the freaky tall one."

Franks laughed, "Well you're not that much shorter."

James told Frank the story of Harry's first Transfiguration class. Then he described the duel between Harry and the DADA Professor.

Frank was impressed, "So Harry are you going to be an Auror?"

Harry shrugged, "Yes, I guess." The group spent the day in Hogsmead and it was near time to be getting back. They were sitting in the Three Broomsticks with they heard a commotion outside.

**End Memory **

Ron said, "Why did you stop there? What happened."

Professor Snape said, "Don't tell me you aren't going to show your little escapade."

Harry said, "No reason to see that."

Ginny said, "What happened?"

Minerva said, "Death eaters attacked Hogsmead."

His four friends glared at him and he said, "Alright fine."


	7. Chapter 7

** Memory **

They raced out the door and saw death eaters attacking Hogsmead.

Harry took over, "Alice, Marlene go to school and get the teachers watch your backs. Lily, Remus, start rounding up students and getting them to the school. Sirius get your nose to the woods around the road to school make sure no one ambushes kids trying to getting back. James, Frank we'll head straight to them and distract them until the teachers get here or they leave."

Everyone split to do what had to be done. James and Frank started throwing shields in the way of death eater curses. Before Harry could stop more than three he felt the dementors closing in. The he saw them flying toward the school right over the fighting.

Harry cast his patronus and sent it after the dementors. Several death eaters descended on him trying to distract him and make his patronus fail . Harry put up a wandless shield with his left hand as he held the patronus with his wand. That was working well until he was hit with a stronger curse that broke through his shield. He looked to find himself face to face with Voldemort.

He noticed two more patronuses join his so he let his fail and concentrated on Voldemort. Voldemort first tried a killing curse. Harry jumped out of the way and threw a stunner back. He brought up his shield just in time to stop a volley of stunners from the death eaters behind Voldemort.

Voldemort turned to his supports, "Stop this one's mine alone."

They fought for several minutes then Dumbledore was flashed to the battle by Fawkes. Voldemort immediately retreated and the fighting stopped. The teachers arrived and started helping injured students and villagers.

Dumbledore said, "Well done Harry. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey. Harry started walking towards the school when he was captured in a bear hug from James, "Harry you're brilliant. How did you know where to send us all it worked perfectly."

Harry just grinned.

A little further down the road Sirius caught up to them, "Frank was hurt but not too bad. Madam Pomfrey is looking at him now. Lily and Remus are still gathering kids and escorting them back. By the time they were at the last street in the village they found Lily and Remus and a bunch of third years.

Lily said, "The sixth and seventh years found younger students and escorted them back. A few students were injured but not as badly as it could have been. We just found this group of third years and I think this will check everyone off the list. The group left the village but didn't get far before a death eater jumped out of the woods and tried to grab Lily.

James was the first to react, he stunned the death eater and tied him up. They flagged down an Auror and went back to the school with no other incident. Professor McGonagall met them at the door. The third years were checked and had no injuries so they were sent back to their common rooms.

McGonagall said, "I am very proud of my Gryffindors today. Twenty points each to each of you. Now go see Madam Pomfrey I want you all checked. Alice and Marlene are already there with Frank."

On the way to the Hospital Lily said, "Thanks James, for saving me."

James smiled, "No problem."

Lily smiled, "Maybe next Hogsmead weekend we can go together."

James asked, "Like a date?"

Lily said, "Yes, like a date."

James said, "Of course, it would be my pleasure."

There were only a half dozen people in the Hospital. After Pomfrey had checked them they gathered around Frank's bed. Frank said, "Harry how did you know what to do. I'm an Auror Trainee and couldn't keep my head on straight enough to issue any order. You must be a natural leader."

Harry said, "I don't know about being a leader but I have been in enough fights to keep a level head. I was pretty pathetic my first several but it gets easier to forget the fear and just do the job."

Lily was astonished, "What kind of school did you go to before."

Harry looked around and didn't see anyone lingering. He even got on the floor looking for rats, but all was clear. Harry said, "James can I trust them all?"

James said, "I would trust them with my life. This group can keep secrets."

Everyone leaned in as Harry whispered, "I went to Hogwarts. But I won't even be born for several more years."

Lily said, "So you're not James' cousin."

Harry grinned, "No, I'm his son." Lily's mouth dropped open, Harry continued, "I have been fighting death eaters for years. They really, really don't like me. I can't tell you much more without giving too much away."

Lily was staring right into his eyes and said, "You look just like James except your eyes, you have…"

Harry grinned, "My mother's eyes. I hear that a lot. But I don't mind, I'm proud to be like my parents."

Lily said, "I was going to say you had my eyes."

Harry smirked, "That's what I said."

Before that statement could click with Lily, James understood he was jumping around and dancing like a kid chanting, "YES!"

Lily started laughing at him, "Harry tell me does he grow up any more."

Harry laughed, "Not much. But he is the best Dad in the world."

Alice asked, "So is Lily a fantastic Mum?"

Harry said, "Mum is perfect. I couldn't ask for a better one. And your son thinks you're the best too, he is very proud of you both. He's one of my closest friends."

Alice beamed at Harry. Marlene said, "What about me?"

Harry had been thinking and he thought Marlene may have been killed but he didn't want to tell her that so he said, "Your's are younger and I don't know them well. But we all think your pretty great."

Sirius said, "Oh what about me?"

Harry said, "Get real Sirius. What woman in her right mind would marry you? When would you ever settle down enough for just one girl? But you do make a pretty good Godfather."

Sirius said, "Godfather is good, I get to send the brat back home when I get tired of spoiling him. What about Moony?"

Remus said, "Sirius you know I won't…"

Harry said, "Don't speak so fast. Your kid is my favorite. In fact I'm his Godfather."

Sirius said, "Not fair, I should get that."

Harry said, "No his wife knows you too well."

Remus said, "Who do I marry?"

Harry laughed, "Oh no, that's one surprise you have to wait for. I don't want to see you faint. Really I can't answer any more questions without giving something important away."

Remus asked, "My son is he…."

Harry said, "Nope. And you won't even meet your wife to be for several years yet."

Lily asked, "What about Peter?"

Harry just shook his head.

James said to the girls, "Don't say anything about this to Peter, he doesn't know and Harry wants it left that way."

When they went down for dinner they found Peter already at the table. James said, "Peter where have you been? We looked all over for you this morning to go to Hogsmead."

Peter said, "Didn't I tell you I had an early detention with Sprout?"

James said, "No, what did you get a detention for?"

Peter said, "I was going to prank Remus and got caught in the green house getting supplies."

James laughed and patted him on the back. Harry thought he may have known about the attack and stayed out of the way, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry said, "This is my last memory."

** Memory **

The group sat around discussing classes and people until close to midnight. When they were ready to go to bed the girls started up their stairs. Lily was standing on the bottom step when James paused to look at her and say good night. Lily was almost eye level and before she could think she found herself leaning toward him.

She kissed him very lightly on the lips and said, "Good night James. I plan on going to breakfast at seven."

James nodded, and Lily ran up the stairs. They heard a voice say, "You didn't!"

Harry and Sirius each grabbed one of James' arm and pulled him to the dorm. They dropped him on his bed and Harry whispered, "Way to go Dad you finally got Mum."

Remus and Sirius chuckled. James sighed, "You were right Harry, one kiss and bam."

**End Memory **

Harry said, "That's it."

Albus's portrait said, "I have a few more for you. Minerva will you please?"

She poured the memory in, this time she went into the memory.

** Memory **

At six the next morning James jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. Ten minutes later he was done and started waking up the dorm. But he lost all his enthusiasm when he went to wake Harry and he was gone. He yelled at Sirius to check the map. Sirius and Remus poured over the map but he was nowhere to be found.

James took it and started looking, Sirius had to take it from him because he almost tore it in his agitation. Sirius said, "There's nothing we can do James. He's gone back."

They sat there stunned until seven, when Remus jumped up and ran out. He came back a few minutes later with Lily, Alice and Marlene in tow. Remus said, "Hey Peter, can you go get McGonagall maybe she can help."

Peter left as Lily reached James, "What's wrong James?"

He looked at Lily, "He's gone."

Lily looked around, "Harry?"

James nodded, "I wish I could have given him some fatherly advice about girls or something, but I've just gotten the girl of my dreams and he helped me do it. He just showed up three days ago, he didn't know how he had gotten here nor why he was here. But it seems like I've known him forever and now he's gone."

Lily said, "Not gone really, he just went back to our older selves. I'm sure we've been worried about him. Besides, he'll be here again in a few years."

James smiled, "We have one brilliant kid. And he has the most beautiful mother in the world. He even has a red headed girlfriend that he loves. He's going to ask her to marry him when he gets back."

Lily smiled, "Sounds like a beautiful future to me."

**End Memory **

Harry was too choked up speak. Ginny hugged him then the rest of his friend gathered around him in a group hug.

Minerva was drying her eyes when she said, "I have another one."

** Memory **

Remus and Sirius sat in the headmasters office, with Dumbledor.

Albus said, "When Harry came to see us back in your seventh year. He knew what was in store for him. He had already beaten Voldemort. He couldn't change anything or when he got back Voldemort may not have been dead. He knew the sacrafices you all would make. You remember what he said?"

Sirius said, "Terrible things happen to wizards who mess with time."

Remus said, "I understand now why he wouldn't tell us anything. What the silences and scared glances meant. I remember wondering why Harry wouldn't know Marlene McKinna's kids. He knew she would die but didn't have the heart to tell her."

Albus said, "Never have I seen a wizard that carried more weight on his shoulders than this. He is truly my favorite student of all time but I can't stop what happens to him. I want him to have as normal of a childhood as possible. I can't lay anymore on him."

Sirius said, "You will have to tell him sometime Albus. When he is older and better able to handle it. But he will need to know."

Remus said, "Are we basing all this on what he said when he visited."

Albus said, "He told me there would be a prophecy and that he would fulfill it. I heard the prophecy myself."

Remus gasp, "Sybil Trelawney made the phophecy."

Albus said, "How did you know."

Sirius said, "When Harry asked Minerva about the animagus transformation he said it was because a dream he had to analyze for divination. He told us the woman was a real seer but didn't know it. And he said she had only made two prophecies that he knew of one was during an interview the Headmaster. I wonder about the other one?"

Albus smiled, "Harry told me that she had prophesied about you and Peter the night he escape us this spring."

Remus smacked himself in the head, "I get it. Remember he always disliked Peter. He said that Peter reminded him of someone who always got him in trouble. Peter caused all kinds of trouble for Harry."

Sirius said, "No wonder he wanted Peter obliviated. If he would have know that the two Harry's were the same… I hate to think about what would have happened."

Remus said, "Albus you know James had all kinds of plans to teach Harry magic before he turned eleven. We had even discussed leaving England."

Albus said, "Sirius if I had known you were innocent I would have given Harry to you and sent you out of the country."

Sirius growled, "I will get that rat."

Remus said, "You remember him telling us about his friend Hermione?"

Sirius said, "Yes, the one who always runs to the library and memorizes everything."

Remus said, "She really does, he wasn't exaggerating at all."

Sirius asked, "So is he with that red headed girl, what was her name?"

Remus said, "Ginny but he never said her last… O, he's going to date Ginny Weasley. Red hair, freckles, cute, six brothers."

Sirius said, "No, it can't be her."

Albus said, "Why not."

Sirius said, "One of her brothers is going to die in the final battle."

Remus said, "No, they can't they are the first really family Harry has known."

Albus said, "Hopefully next year will be quiet."

Sirius said, "With the Tri-Wizard Tourniment?"

Albus said, "No one under the age of seventeen can enter. He should be out of the lime light this time."

Remus said, "Let's hope. He hates the attention and let's face it no matter what he does he gets attention. He just can't stop himself from saving people."

**End Memory **

When they returned Harry sat in a chair, "I'm glad they understood. They could have hated me for that."

Hermione said, "Of course they understood. They know what could have happened."

Harry said, "But did they still understand as each one of them died for me?"

Ginny sat on Harry's lap and hugged him. Albus' portrait said, "Harry, we had hoped we could be here for you, but giving our lives so that you could continue was a sacrifice we were all were willing to make."


End file.
